


A Death Eater's Happy Hour

by occamiu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occamiu/pseuds/occamiu
Summary: Several months went by since Professor Dumbledore had passed away. Slowly but surely, smiles disappeared from the students' faces, only to be replaced with looks of worry and fear. The Hogwarts everybody had grown to love would never be a safe place again...





	A Death Eater's Happy Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! I'm Miu, kind of a debutant at writing fan fiction and absolutely in love with Draco Malfoy lmao ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ♡ So here's a short little story about him, and the tennant of an inn which just happens to be you! I'll try to publish a chapter weekly ~ ♡

Several months went by since Professor Dumbledore had passed away. Slowly but surely, smiles disappeared from the students' faces, only to be replaced with looks of worry and fear. The Hogwarts everybody had grown to love would never be a safe place again; with Death Eaters roaming the grounds and Snape as Headmaster, it shouldn't really come as a surprise that many parents decided against sending their children off to school next year-- including your ever so worried mother. After all, who knew when other friends or family members would vanish again? Or when The Dark Lord would strike?

 

Fear had become part of your daily routine. Your mother did want to send you away from Upper Flagley as soon as witches and wizards started to disappear without leaving a trace, but you strongly objected to the idea: the last thing you wished for was to leave your mother alone here. In fact, even in such dark times, she decided to keep the family's inn and bar running. "Nothing solves a problem like a good drink and a good night's sleep!" she'd reply when you tried to reason with her. But then again, she didn't force you to leave Upper Flagley, so you didn't think it was right to force her to close up shop. It was also a way of keeping yourself busy, as you didn't have school to attend anymore. Today was the 21st of December. You weren't sure if winter was to blame, or if it had anything to do with the occasional visits of Voldemort's dementors, but the whole Inn was freezing. The place was mostly empty as people kept hidden most of the time, while the few witches and wizards who occupied the inn kept to themselves, paranoid like. Your mother had asked you to take care of the place while she had some important business to attend to; with so few customers, it shouldn't be a problem. Or so you thought. 

 

You pushed a strand of soft (h/c) hair behind your ear, gazing out the window to your right, as only the quiet radio and the sound of a few glasses clinking echoed through the inn. A regular, elderly customer came up to you holding a small glass identical the ones you were supposed to wash but probably wouldn't; you internally screamed at the thought of having to wash all those dishes. The man handed you the glass in question, a passive look on his slightly beaten face. "Another red currant rum." he coldly ordered. You had growned used to people's attitude and temper these days; no one could ever let their guard down and it was getting to everyone, including you.

 

As you gently grabbed the glass without making eye contact, you let out a quiet sigh. While the logical part of your sentient being fought for reason, you couldn't help but wish you could go back to Hogwarts. You barely made any friends during your first years, but you enjoyed your stay nonetheless. Not that it matteted anymore, though. You brought the glass up to a wooden, medium sized barrel and twisted the encrusted tap, watching with glossy eyes as the glass slowly but surely filled up with the amber drink. Your thoughts wandered from memories at the library, to the OWLS you'd probably never be able to complete given the current situation. It all seemed unreal. As you gave the old wizard the drink you had just poured him, you grabbed the few galleons he handed you before the bell of the front door echoed through the nearly empty, freezing cold inn...


End file.
